


Just a Breath away

by NepetasWrath



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Cuties, F/M, Hugging, Hugs, I swear, Kissing, not irl people, this is how I imagine cute relationships kisses to be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5245565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetasWrath/pseuds/NepetasWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuties kissing and cuddling. Nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I thought up randomly and decided to write.

We back into the room, a mess of grasping hands and burning mouths. I push the door behind us, never breaking contact, and hear it slam shut. Panting, I pull away to look into his eyes, and a shiver goes through me at the hunger I see burning there. With a groan, I cup my hands around his neck, pulling him to me for another searing kiss. When our lips meet, it's as though a spark shoots through his lips into me; shooting down my spine, along every nerve, setting me alight from the inside out. After a brief moment of just each of our lips upon the others, mouthing unintelligible words , he tugs gently at my bottom lip before running his tongue along it, demanding entrance. I give it willingly, letting his tongue enter my mouth, moaning at the heightened sensations flooding my brain. The feeling of our tongues mingling is so overwhelmingly good that I choke back a gasp as I thread my fingers into his hair, tugging gently. He whines lightly, shuddering into the contact we're maintaining, before settling one hand at the nape of my neck, and snaking the other down to my waist. His fingers are tracing little patterns into my skin. At any other time, I'd squeal at the tickling sensation, but now all I can do is feel completely engrossed in him, and the feeling of his arms around me; his mouth on me. It might've been years that passed, or maybe months, when it reality it was only a minute or so; but all too soon, we part, faces flushed and breathing heavily. After a few moments of just savouring the atmosphere and gazing into each other's eyes, I wrap my arms around his narrow waist and pull him into a crushing hug, my face pressed into his sternum, breathing in his musky scent. His head rests on mine, his arms resting gently on my back, seemingly completely at peace. Muffled a little by his shirt, I lift my head slightly and whisper: 

"I love you"  
.  
.  
"I love you more"

**Author's Note:**

> This is adorable okay?


End file.
